staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - RPA - Urugwaj 10:35 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 204 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bronisław Komorowski, 2.Jarosław Kaczyński,3.Waldemar Pawlak, 4.Marek Jurek.,5.Kornel Morawiecki,6.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,7.Andrzej Lepper,8.Bogusław Ziętek,9.Andrzej Olechowski,10.Grzegorz Napieralski 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Korea Pd. (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Argentyna - Korea Pd. ( I poł. ) 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Pogoda 16:05 Przebojowa noc 16:27 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Jarosław Kaczyński, 2.Waldemar Pawlak, 3.Marek Jurek., 4.Kornel Morawiecki,5.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,6.Andrzej Lepper,7.Bogusław Ziętek,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Grzegorz Napieralski10.Bronisław Komorowski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5046 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5046); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt.str.777; serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Strach ma wielkie oczy, odc. 34 (odc. 8, seria II) (Scaredy cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 4 - Otrzeźwienie - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:23 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Waldemar Pawlak, 2.Marek Jurek., 3.Kornel Morawiecki, 4.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,5.Andrzej Lepper,6.Bogusław Ziętek,7.Andrzej Olechowski,8.Grzegorz Napieralski,9.Bronisław Komorowski 10.Jarosław Kaczyński, 21:35 Polskie sprawy; program publicystyczny 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:45 Detoks - odc. 8 (The Cleaner - ep. Let It Ride); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:35 Flesz wyborczy 23:50 Warto rozmawiać - 24 godziny przed ciszą 00:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Grecja - Nigeria 02:40 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Fitness club - odc. 1/26; serial TVP 06:15 Oblicza Ziemi - Plemiona Etiopii - odc. 2 (Project Earth - Ethiopia. Horn of Africa - ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 9; serial TVP 07:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 2.Bogusław Ziętek, 3.Andrzej Lepper, 4.Jarosław Kaczyński. 5.Grzegorz Napieralski, 6.Marek Jurek, 7 Kornel Morawiecki ,8.Andrzej Olechowski 9.Bronisław Komorowski 10.Waldemar Pawlak 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 5; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1721; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:10 Ja, maluch - odc. 1 (Little me - ep. 1); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 13:15 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - txt.str.777; serial TVP 14:50 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bogusław Ziętek, 2.Andrzej Lepper, 3.Jarosław Kaczyński. 4.Grzegorz Napieralski, 5.Marek Jurek,6 Kornel Morawiecki ,7.Andrzej Olechowski 8.Bronisław Komorowski 9.Waldemar Pawlak 10.Janusz Korwin - Mikke 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Grecja - Nigeria (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Grecja - Nigeria ( I poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:35 Gorący temat 18:45 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 388 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Francja - Meksyk (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Francja - Meksyk ( I poł. ) 22:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 22:55 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:20 Krwiożercza małpa (Blood Monkey) - txt.str.777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Dzieci w mundurach (Child Warriors); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Aktualności 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:09 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Cały świat w twoim mieście 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika miejska Rybnik 17.00 Kronika miejska Zabrze 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17.30 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL-u 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności 18.25 Gość Aktualności 18.35 Sport 18.50 Magazyn meteo 18.55 Pomysł na weekend 19.00 Śląsk jest piękny 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:17 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:02 Więcej niż słowa. Fotoreporterzy wojenni (More than Words: Photographers of War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:51 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:09 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:58 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:09 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia ratownika w Moskwie Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 06.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.10 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 07.55 Strażnik Teksasu (146) - serial sensacyjny 08.55 Świat według Kiepskich (9, 10) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (159, 160) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (176) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza (127, 128) - serial komediowy 13.05 Czarodziejki 7 (177) - serial fantasy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (129, 130) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (177) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (6) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 La Bamba - dramat biograficzny, USA 1987 22.20 Wallander: Bracia - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2005 00.25 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 01.00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 13.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Enigma - film sensacyjny, USA/Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/Holandia 2001 23.15 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (6) - serial komediowy 00.15 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.20 Po co spać, jak można grać? - program interaktywny 02.25 Telesklep 02.50 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 03.45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki (6) - serial komediowy 04.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 05.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 43, telenowela, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 129, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 65, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 44, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 103, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 23, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 130, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 66, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 45, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat, USA 2004 21:50 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 14, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 22:55 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 1:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 9 - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 6 - Wyścig (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 9 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:40 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Łowcy. B kontra Kabaret Skeczów Męczących ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opole 2008 na bis - Premiery /3/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 680; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1 Waldemar Pawlak 2.Bronisław Komorowski,3.Kornel Morawiecki,4.Grzegorz Napieralski, 5.Marek Jurek, 6. Bogusław Ziętek, 7.Janusz Korwin - Mikke 8.Andrzej Olechowski9.Jarosław Kaczyński,10 Andrzej Lepper,; STEREO 13:20 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 13:50 Opole 2009 na bis /10/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 ...i to by było na tyle czyli Jubileusz 40-lecia pracy artystycznej Jana T.Stanisławskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Było, nie minęło; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1036* - Maturę ma się tylko jedną; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Sopot Hit Festiwal - Polski hit lata (bis); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 17; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 18; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gitara; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Sopot na bis - Laureaci krajowego konkursu "Przeboje Lata Jedynki"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bronisław Komorowski,2.Kornel Morawiecki,3.Grzegorz Napieralski, 4.Marek Jurek, 5. Bogusław Ziętek, 6.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 7.Andrzej Olechowski, 8.Jarosław Kaczyński,9. Andrzej Lepper,10 Waldemar Pawlak ; STEREO 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Szansa na Sukces - Zbigniew Wodecki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Warto rozmawiać 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 9 - Poświęcenie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gitara; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Gorący temat - odc. 9/16 Fotografia z Hamburga; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (98); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Nasz reportaż - Łańsk dolce vita PRL - u; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Kornel Morawiecki,2.Grzegorz Napieralski, 3.Marek Jurek, 4. Bogusław Ziętek, 5.Janusz Korwin - Mikke, 6.Andrzej Olechowski, 7.Jarosław Kaczyński,8. Andrzej Lepper,9. Waldemar Pawlak 10.Bronisław Komorowski; STEREO 03:50 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7* - Bursztynowe serce; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 W zawieszeniu 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Sława Kwaśniewska, Andrzej Łapicki, Bogusław Linda, Bożena Dykiel, Klaudia Sznajder, Igor Przegrodzki, Danuta Balicka, Jan Jurewicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Warto rozmawiać TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 11.20 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.45 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 S2 Śląsk 15.15 Radio w TVS 16.00 Olimpiada kabaretowa 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.10 Nudle 17.30 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.35 Wakacje z TVS 19.00 Kryminalne gry - telenowela dokumentalna 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.05 DobraNoc z Radiem Silesia 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Góromania 01.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 01.20 Kryminalne gry - telenowela dokumentalna 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Sekrety natury 02.35 Na wagę zdrowia 03.00 Propozycje do VIPO 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Turyści 06.00 Góromania 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Non Stop Fresh 14:30 Hit Me 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Imię drugiej połówki 17:00 Polska Top lista 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 19:00 Hit Me 20:00 Moviebox 20:20 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Top tygodnia 22:30 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Kliper Disco 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:55 Kliper Disco 16:00 World Fashion 16:25 Makijaż gwiazd 16:40 Komedioteka 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 17:45 Short Cut 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Komedioteka 18:10 Ale party! 18:15 Makijaż gwiazd 18:25 ITV poleca 18:35 Muzyka pop 19:00 Star News 19:05 PittBulek 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd 19:20 Milioneria off 19:30 World Fashion 19:35 Star News 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo biznes 20:50 Ezo TV 23:00 World Fashion 23:05 Pasmo nocne Eén 09.00 Radio 2 op één 12.00 De rode loper 12.15 De rode loper 12.35 Blokken 13.00 Het journaal 13.30 Het weer 13.35 1000 Zonnen 13.55 Thuis 14.20 Falkenau 15.05 Clips 15.30 Hopla 15.35 Uki 15.45 Bumba 15.50 Kabaal in de stal 16.00 Angelina ballerina 16.30 Samson en Gert 16.55 Disney's De vervangers 17.20 Twisted Whiskers 17.35 Buren 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.35 Blokken 19.00 Het journaal 19.40 1000 Zonnen 20.00 Het weer 20.05 F.C. De Kampioenen 20.40 Koppen XL 21.10 Baantjer 22.00 Villa Vanthilt 22.50 Het journaal laat 23.11 KENO-uitslagen 23.12 Het weer 23.15 The border 00.00 De rode loper 00.20 Doorlopen de Herh. v/h journaal laat en Het weer Canvas 08.05 Samson en Gert 08.30 Twisted Whiskers 08.40 Sherlock 08.50 Pat & Stan 08.59 CANVAS 09.00 Terzake 09.35 Lentebeelden 12.00 Sporza 13.15 Sporza 17.59 KETNET 18.00 Sherlock 18.05 Spring 18.20 Op schok 18.30 Spring 18.40 En daarmee basta 19.00 Disney's Phineas and Ferb 19.10 Sherlock 19.20 Flight 29 down 19.44 CANVAS 19.45 Terzake 20.20 Sporza 23.10 Het weer 23.15 Terzake 23.55 Deadwood 00.55 Doorlopende herhaling van Terzake Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eén z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2010 roku